Carmesí
by Paxaa.Duh
Summary: ¿Curiosidad? ¿Pubertad?


_**N/A**__: A ver…el año pasado escribí un cuaderno lleno de fics de Kuroshitsuji y se los regale a una compañera, la cosa es que ahora me están jodiendo para que los traspase cuando debería estar escribiendo un BelxFran T pero bueno da igual, acá habrán dos one-shot juntos que tienen relación entre sí, así que tómenlo como 2 capítulos._

"_**Castigo Carmesí**_"

Después de la horrenda escena que observo con sus destellantes por esa delicada capa de lagrimas dejando caer una, viendo como su familia se iba junto a la mansión donde se había criado, lo único que pensó a su corta edad de 10 años, venganza. Cuando el pequeño deambulaba entre las ruinas de la que había sido segundos atrás su hogar, se le apareció un hombre, alto, tés clara y unos peculiares _ojos carmesí_, lo cual fue lo que llamo más la atención del pequeño vengador.

Ciel, ya con 12 años de edad, aun no olvidaba lo que se había jurado en aquel momento.

Como todas las noches Sebastián se encargaba de colocarle el pijama a su amo y "_arroparlo_", pero al pequeño le rodeo una pregunta por su mente "_¿Qué hará Sebastián luego de que se acaba el día?_" No aguanto la curiosidad, sabía que esto estaba en contra de sus reglas, pero quien sabe _¿Curiosidad repentina? ¿Pubertad? ¿O es que empezó a ver a su mayordomo con otros ojos?..._Ehh… no. El ojiazul se levanto sigilosamente y comenzó a seguirle el paso a su mayordomo, iba bien pero a la velocidad de un pestañeo lo perdió de vista, intento buscarlo con la mirada, pero no había caso, era como si se hubiera esfumado, así que se resigno y volvió a su cuarto, se sintió algo decepcionado, muy raro en el…demasiado. Se recostó de nuevo en su cama sin dejar de pensar en su peculiar mayordomo de ojos carmesí, le costó sacárselo de la cabeza durante toda la noche imaginaba que iba a cruzar esa puerta… _¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué haría? ¿Por qué cruzaría esa puerta? _

Esas noches fueron incomodas, el chico soñó con él todas las noches, ya era un pensamiento algo incontrolable.

En una mañana como todas las demás, entro Sebastián a la habitación, como siempre, abrió las cortinas, despertó a su joven amo, lo vistió con esos lujuriosos trajes que solía vestir siempre, cuando ya había terminado su que hacer, miro fijo a su amo.

-_Bocchan… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?_ –Pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo algo sereno.

-_Como quieras.-_ Respondió sin mirarle.

- _¿Por qué me siguió aquella noche? _–Al momento de terminar la pregunta se sintió un ambiente incomodo, el recién vestido lo miro, eran los mismo ojos carmesí que aquel día.

- _Lo podría castigar si lo vuelve a hacer…Bocchan~-_ Al segundo de escuchar esa oración el menor lo miro enojado con leves sonrojos adornando su rostro.

_-¡Ni en broma! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Date cuenta a quien le hablas! ¡A tu am-!_-Como era de esperarse no alcanzo a terminar la oración con la que desquitaba su enojo, sus labios yacían posados sobre los de su mayordomo, rápidamente el menor lo alejo.

_-¿¡Que crees que haces?-_ Con un tono de voz alto y visiblemente molesto.

-_Lo que usted quiere, Bocchan~-_ Ciel lo miro aun con las mejillas algo sonrosadas, se dio vuelta y abandono la habitación. Pasaron segundos, ni siquiera eso, cuando el pequeño volvió a entrar, se acerco rápidamente a su mayordomo y le dio un fugaz beso y volvió a salir como si nunca hubiera regresado, Sebastián se quedo ahí, sorprendido de que su Bocchan hiciera ese tipo de actos, tocó sus propios labios para luego murmurarse así mismo.

-_Oh…Bocchan_- no demoro ni dos segundos para alcanzar a su amo que estaba a unos metros de la habitación y volver a traerlo y acomodarlo delicadamente sobre la cama.

-¿_Pero qué rayos, Sebastián?-_ El menor sintió que quería salir corriendo pero a la vez quería quedarse ahí y saber el porqué lo trajo de nuevo… la curiosidad lo mataba por dentro.

-_Bocchan…si sigue así, ya no podre contenerme_. –Lo miro sonriendo, con esa sonrisa incomoda, esa sonrisa que siempre puso nervioso a su joven amo, este último ni siquiera pudo responderle al ser atraído por el mayordomo por la cintura.

Las agiles manos del sirviente comenzaron a desvestir la elegante tenida del menor, dejándolo en muy poco tiempo con solo la camisa que llevaba abajo, el ojiazul se dejo llevar pero debes en cuando forzaba para que su mayordomo no lo tocara aunque sabia en el fondo que le gustaba.

Suavemente el sirviente dejo al chico sobre la cama comenzando a acariciar sus caderas suavemente, mientras el más joven dejo escapar un suave suspiro.

- _Bocchan, tal vez este sea su castigo cuando haga cosas inadecuadas.-_Miro algo lascivo al menor, esté ultimo miro adelante sonriendo de medio lado.

_- Entonces tendrás que castigarme más seguido ~_ - Le sonrió por así decirlo algo "desafiante" con esos ojos de un tono azul, profundos, como si cayera dentro de sus ojos su fiel mayordomo lo acerco bruscamente, susurrándole en el oído a su pequeño señor.

- _En estos momentos… Bocchan usted es muy atrevido~_ -Relamió sus propios labios y dirigió una mano a la entrepierna de su amo, comenzándola a acariciar, escuchando de fondo unos suspiros del pequeño.

- _Bocchan, en estos momentos estoy muy excitado~ _-Aquellas palabras hicieron ruborizar al ojiazul, tomándole con fuerza el cuello de la ordenada camisa del mayordomo.

-_Quisiera que tu también te desordenaras un poco que sea, Sebastián_…- Desvió la mirada aún con las mejillas algo sonrosadas, su mayordomo se sorprendió un poco pero sonrió para sí mismo complacido.

-_Bocchan…usted es tan lindo~ tal vez le duela lo que hare~-_ Dijo sonriéndole, Ciel se sentía abobado cuando veía aquella sonrisa hasta que sintió que el mayor había introducido dos dedos en su orificio moviéndolos circularmente comenzando a dilatarlo.

-_Se...Sebastián… ¿ haces….?_ –Cerró fuerte los ojos. Cuando el joven ya se estaba acostumbrando a la acción que estaba realizando su mayordomo, sintió como un tercer dedo se introducía en el, dejando salir un profundo y largo gemido.

- _Hacerlo mío, Bocchan~_ -Dijo casi susurrándole en el oído al más bajo, cuando de un golpe sustituyo sus dedos por su miembro, el menor arqueo la espalda abriendo los ojos, dejando caer unas lagrimas.

-_Bocchan… Tan estrecho_~- Rió suave, como si estuviera enternecido por el hecho de que esa fuera la primera vez de su Joven amo.

_-¡No digas cosas tan vergonzosas_! –Dijo entrecortado el menor para luego escuchar una risita de su mayordomo.

Para cuando ya ambos estaban cansados, Ciel se levanto tan cansado como si hubiera corrido toda una semana sin parar y tomo de los hombros a su mayordomo el cual lo miro curioso pero lascivo, el pequeño se sentó lentamente sobre él, introduciéndose el mismo el miembro de su sirviente y comenzando a moverse, el de ojos carmesí sonrió y sujeto las caderas de su amo para así poder ayudarlo. Ya con movimientos más rápidos y bruscos, ambos ya estaban en su punto.

Sin mostrarle la cara a su amo, el pelinegro terminó dentro de su pequeño amo, acercándolo para besarlo. Al instante de sentir la esencia de su mayordomo en él, el menor a segundos luego de su mayordomo también se vino.

Jadeante cayó agotado sobre su mayordomo, acercándose a su oído.

- _Sebastián…yo soy tu único amo… ¿Entendido?_ –Dijo entre suspiros su egoísta petición y deseo, su mayordomo busco su mirada, levanto la mano de su amo y la beso.

- _Entendido, Bocchan~ _-Le dedico una sonrisa a su joven amo, el cual solo desvió la mirada.

- _Sebastián…déjame solo.-_Dijo el joven con el rostro sobre una almohada, haciéndole caso, su mayordomo ya estaba terminando de vestirse y acomodarse su cabello para responder un "_Entendido, Bocchan_" con una placida sonrisa y salir de la habitación.

- _Bocchan… Usted es solo mío…-_ Dijo susurrando mientras recorría el pasillo, relamiéndose sus labios, con esos ojos carmesí fijos adelante.

_**N/A: **__Asdf, y ahí tienen uno de los tantos, como que me motivo escribir con "Killer Queen" de fondo 3! Asdasdas como amo Queen Q2! A bueno la cosa es que estaré trascribiendo los demás "One-shot" que tengo de estos loquillos. Bie-bee._

_PD: Se viene uno de NO.6 33 será spoliante! –Yaquesabecomotermina-_


End file.
